teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 113
The Bonds of Fate (and Fish) * We continue the fight with the Big Fish. Olivia and Deacon are both swallowed and Olivia dimension doors him out. * Barkley continues to control water and slaughters all the merfolk in the room. The wastrilith chases after Godfrey, who hide under a table briefly before he casts far-step to teleport to the other side of the room. * The Big Fish sinks into the floor with embiggened!Vahlka still in his belly, several reinforcements of Giant Octopi and Sharks are called. The sharks + the wastrilith swarm Barkley, critting her multiple times and killing her quickly. * Godfrey finishes off the wastrilith with an Eldritch Blast. Olivia throws a wall of thorns up between the Big Fish's minions and herself and Deacon. Deacon panicks and casts Heal on Olivia. * Lucius, seeing how terrible the fight is going, stops and surrenders and tells the Big Fish he will take his deal on the condition that his friends remain unharmed. Vahlka and Olivia are furious, though Vahlka is quickly knocked unconscious by the digestion damage. The Big Fish spits up Vahlka's unconscious body and instead swallows Lucius, and then vanishes once more into the floor. Deacon heals Vahlka, who vomits before making her way over to Barkley's corpse to revivify her. * Barkley is successfully brought back to life in Vahlka's arms. She hugs the remaining party members and asks Vahlka what happened. Vahlka tells the party she talked to the Raven Queen herself rather than Fenryon or Jormungyr, and that the Raven Queen asked for the Sword of Kas as well as that she swear an oath to her in exchange for Barkley's life. A deal Vahlka gratefully accepted. * Away from the rest of the party, Lucius speaks to Dagon and strikes a deal with the Demon Prince in exchange for the party's safe passage into the Court of Stars. He returns after awhile, and a furious Vahlka and Olivia interrogate him about what he's done. He assures them that it will not involve them directly and it is only his soul on the line, as well as insists that it had to be done because he couldn't watch them die. He claims all he has to do is deliver several items inside the court. Vahlka and Olivia remain angry but not outright hostile. Barkley is forgiving. Godfrey is appreciative. Deacon remains silent throughout the exchange. * We leave and head back to Hypatia's Lab and explain to the gnome that we do not need her to forge a path into the Court of Stars any longer. We talk with her for a bit and agree to still set up an observation station on the inside for her before heading to bed. * Before bed Olivia knocks on Vahlka's door to ask how she feels, claiming she had been acting strange. Vahlka explains that she's upset and feels that she should have known not to trust Lucius in that situation. After a bit of discussion Vahlka casts Beacon of Hope in an attempt to cheer up Olivia, showcasing to Olivia and Deacon that she is, in fact, a full fledged knight of the Raven Queen now. The three elfy kids have a group hug. We break for the night.